


Молчание

by Tej_Nikki



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tej_Nikki/pseuds/Tej_Nikki
Summary: Этот день должен был стать одним из многих, неотличимых друг от друга дней пехотинца Клауда Страйфа. Его ждали рутинное задание, рутинные монстры, рутинная усталость, кровь и чья-то смерть. Этот день и был одним из многих... пока в него не вмешался неучтенный фактор.





	Молчание

Клауду потом говорили, что ему повезло, но он считал иначе. Его просили рассказать «как все было»... и обижались на молчание в ответ. А что он мог сказать? Правда никому не была нужна, а лгать Клауд не умел. Да и не хотел.  
  
Обычное задание, которое и миссией язык не повернется назвать — это у Солджеров миссии, а у пехоты — ежедневная рутина и такие же ежедневные потери. Если везло, то своих в последний путь приходилось провожать пару раз в неделю. Всем в доблестной армии Шинра известно — пехота расходный материал, на их обмундирование, вооружение и питание даже особо не тратились. А зачем?! Они все — наскоро обученные вчерашние мальчишки, пойманные на мечту о подвигах и славе, пойманные на Сефирота. В первую очередь — на него. И на Генезиса Рапсодоса с Анджилом Хьюли, стоящих всегда на шаг позади блистательного генерала. PR-отдел не зря ел свой хлеб, со всей планеты слетались в Шинра молодые глупые мотыльки, влекомые сиянием недостижимого идеала, чтобы отдать свои жизни за чужие амбиции и прихоти.  
  
В тот день отряд Клауда, вместе с двумя свежеиспеченными Солджерами третьего класса, слишком увлеченными изменением своего статуса и пока ничем не напоминающими всегда знавшего, что делать в бою Зака или степенного, экономного в движениях Сефирота — отправили на обычное, рутинное задание, главным в котором для каждого из восьми пехотинцев было выжить. Они должны были зачистить два с половиной десятка монстров, в очередной раз умудрившихся сбежать из лаборатории. Иногда Клауд думал, что никто не сбегает, ученые свои творения выпускают специально, чтобы проверить их боеспособность. Но свои мысли он держал при себе. Разговорчивых и догадливых нередко куда-то забирали. Стоит ли говорить, что больше их никто не видел?  
  
Изнуряющая жара, стоящая уже вторую неделю, неумелое командование и недосып после двух подряд ночных караулов, сделали свое дело — Клауд даже не заметил, как отбился от отряда и оказался окружен тремя монстрами.   
  
Они походили на большие, сизые кожаные мешки, вооруженные пучками длинных членистых щупалец, увенчанных огромными черными когтями с пробегавшими по самым кончикам дугами электричества. Клауд поочередно отстреливался от монстров, не позволяя им приблизиться к себе, и отступал спиной вперед туда, откуда слышались звуки боя. Но он катастрофически не успевал, патронов оставалось все меньше, а бронированную шкуру творений ученых они только жалили, даже не кусали. Монстрам всего-то нужно было выждать, когда добыча не сможет огрызаться уколами боли и ее можно будет разорвать на части.  
  
Конечно они дождались, нажавший курок Клауд услышал сухой щелчок, мысленно выругался и, облизав пересохшие губы, перехватил винтовку поперек, собираясь отбиваться от оживившихся монстров прикладом или дулом — как повезет. Шансов спастись у него не было никаких, даже звать на помощь бессмысленно — в разгар боя его никто не услышит, а даже если услышит, ничем помочь не сможет — каждый занят спасением своей шкуры.   
  
Первый приблизившийся к нему монстр раскрылся, отведя щупальца для атаки, и Клауд со всего размаху ударил его прикладом по глазам. Ему повезло попасть в уязвимое место — раздался омерзительный хруст и на песок выплеснулась из-под приклада желто-бурая густая жижа. Клауд едва успел отскочить от заверещавшей твари, замолотившей щупальцами по воздуху и песку в попытке отомстить обидчику. Пока оставшиеся две решали, заняться своей ослепшей товаркой или Клаудом, земля под их ногами дрогнула и зазмеилась широкой, в ладонь, трещиной. И не успел Клауд перевести дух, глядя на бросившихся врассыпную монстров, как его сбило с ног следующим толчком, а из подозрительно ровной, круглой дыры в земле появился новый враг, куда сильнее и опаснее сбежавших.   
  
Длинная, обхватом с вагон поезда змея все лезла и лезла из дыры, за считанные секунды отращивая толстые щупальца и медленно выгибаясь над застывшем без движения — в надежде, что его не заметят — Клаудом. Но когда тупая морда монстра ощерилась прямо над ним круглым провалом рта, в несколько рядов усеянным длинными тонкими иглами зубов, Клауд судорожно сглотнул, с кристальной ясностью понимая — его затея провалилась. За спиной, там, куда так стремился попасть Клауд, раздались встревоженные крики — монстра наконец-то заметили.  
  
Для остальных так и осталось тайной, откуда на миссии для Солджеров третьего класса взялся Сефирот, все, что они знали и видели — это как над лежащим на земле Клаудом будто из ниоткуда появился генерал и закрыл его собой.  
  
Клауд в первый момент решил, что Сефирот ему мерещится перед смертью, а в следующий — зачарованно смотрел на сверкающее лезвие Масамунэ, отсекающее монстру протянутую в его сторону конечность. Та упала рядом с Клаудом живым шевелящимся бревном и это вернуло ему ощущение реальности, но он даже пошевелиться не успел. Подхватив Клауда одной рукой, Сефирот швырнул его себе за спину с такой силой, что он покатился кубарем, обдирая предплечья и спину об усыпающий песок мелкий щебень. Короткий бой, если можно так назвать те секунды, за которые нагоняющий ужас монстр превратился в груду дурно пахнущих ошметков, Клауд наблюдал стоя на коленях. И прежде чем отправиться на подмогу его товарищам, стремительно пролетевший мимо Сефирот бросил на Клауда холодный, неприязненный взгляд.  
  
А вечером его позвали в наспех поставленную для генерала палатку, в которой Клауд услышал о себе много неприятных слов. Сефирот отчитал его как маленького. И те, кто потом говорили, что Клауду невероятно повезло — его спас сам генерал, а потом еще и говорил с ним наедине, — никогда не стояли перед рассерженным Сефиротом и никогда не разочаровывали того, чьего одобрения хотелось добиться больше всего в жизни.  
  
Пунцовый от стыда Клауд вышел из палатки Сефирота на дрожащих ногах и до самого утра не мог заснуть, несмотря на то, что это была уже третья подряд бессонная ночь.   
  
Оказалось, Сефирот был неподалеку — всего-то в сотне километров! — на своей миссии, завершив которую не вернулся к вертолету, а повернул в совсем другую сторону. Сефирота вело предчувствие опасности, грозящей кому-то из небезразличных ему людей. Иногда такое с генералом случается. Только Клауда он знал исключительно по рассказам их общего знакомого, и даже больше — друга, которого Клауд чуть не подвел, едва не позволив себя убить. И Сефироту очень повезло успеть вовремя, иначе ему пришлось бы утешать их общего друга, чего бы он очень хотел избежать. И раз Клауд не способен сам беречь свою жизнь...  
  
И теперь Клауду предстояло самое страшное — о чем с него взяли клятву молчать, — на следующей неделе начинались его индивидуальные тренировки с генералом. Ради спокойствия Зака, конечно...


End file.
